This Is Just Great!
by Onion
Summary: Maria's home sick, Miceal skipped school..


This is Just Great! 

_DISCLAIMER: You Should all know that I DO NOT OWN ROSWELL (no one does... Its a city) The TV Show! And No Matter how much I wish I did, I have no connections whatso ever with the people actors/creators responsible for making this show come alive _

_SEND ME FEED BACK OR ILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TORTURE YOU WITH CHICKENS!*Michael now stands in a chicken suit* _

_Oh, And I KNOW NOTHING about medical procedures, so dont yell at me if some of this is wrong._

* * *

The Fic: 

This is Just Great! 

Maria hacked away in her room. 'This was just great! The day of the huge Science final And I have to be sick! Could life just suck anymore for me?' It was only 11 o'clock and she was already ranting about her problems. Couldn't this had happened on any other day? No, she answered her self. Any day something IMPORTANT happened she'd just have to get sick. It was like her body knew she had a test and just wanted her to miss it. 

"Maria, honey? How are you feeling?" Her mom came into her room with a worried expression. 

"Mom, what do you think?" She replied harshly and immediately regretted it. . Ever since her father had die a few ears earlier of a serious case of Pneumonia her mom always worried about Maria's health what Maria did, ate and anything else that concerned her safty..."Mom I'm sorry..." She gave her mother a sincere look. 

"I know sweetie." Her mom tried to be cheerful. "Would you like me to get anything before I go to work?" So she was going in today. Usually whenever Maria was home sick, she stayed home too. To make sure Maria was ok. 

"Um... no thanks mom." She smiled, no need to make her mom do more than what she already has done. "I'm fine mom, go ahead and go to work." 

"Ok honey, take care" Maria's mom walk out the door 

"Bye" Maria waved and curled up in her bed. 

* * *

After about an hour of sleeping Maria awoke to a knocking sound on her window. Getting up she saw it was Michael... 'What the hell was he doing here?' Maria was surprised. as far as she knew, Michael didn't even know where she lived. At first she was hesitant to let him in, but after looking into his eyes for a few minutes she figured 'What the hell, Why not let him in?' 

As soon as Maria let him in, Michael got Maria's equivalent of the third degree. 'What the hell do you think you're doing? Scaring me like that? I thought you where some... well... Forget what I thought! Now why the hell are you here? Arnt you supposed to like, Be at school?" She started coughing. 

Michael looked at her, bewildered. At first he didn't say anything but then decided to speak. "I just wanted to make sure you where ok..." Michael avoided looking at her. In his reality he just wanted to see her, period. 

Maria was still coughing. She bent over and covered her mouth trying pitifully to stop. When Michael came near her to see if she needed any help, Maria waved him away. After for what seemed like years Maria finally stopped. Moving her hand away from her mouth she gasped. 

Michael the ever so noticeable looked down at her hand. "What the fuck... Maria... You need to get to a hospital" He started dragging her out of the house. "By the way... I never knew you had bunny pajamas" He grinned slyly. 

"Shut up! And I'm not going to the hospital!" She started coughing again. 

"Damnit Maria, yes you are! It's not right when someone's coughing up blood" Michael started dragging her again. "Where are your car keys?" 

Maria pointed weakly over to her dresser. 

"Thank you." He grabbed the keys and then loaded Maria into the car. "Sit there and don't do anything" He ordered and walked to the other side of the car, and sat in the drivers seat. 

In silence he started the car, and waited for it to warm up. Then he stepped on the gas peddle and pulled out of Marie's drive way like a bat out of hell. 

"Michael... please don't drive so fast..." Maria complained "It's making me dizzy." 

"Sorry Maria." He sub-conciously replied. One thing was running through his head Maria was in trouble, and she needs to get to a hospital. 

He parked the car right infront of the Emergency Entrance. "Hey! I need a Doctor!" He yelled, getting the attention he needed. The Practitioner at the desk handed some papers over to Michael and brought Maria to the back. 

Michael looked at the papers. They asked too many things he didn't know. Like if Maria has any allergies, what's her middle initial. Michael knew to little about Maria to even be considered worthy of looking at the papers. 

"Young man... Young man!" A Nurse came up to him. 

"Yeah?" He asked, in a daze. 

"Your the one that brought the girl in, right? The one that was coughing up blood?" the nurse asked. When Michael nodded an affirmative she continued."So then where is her mother? And why didn't she bring her in?" as if Michael had no reason being there. Maybe she was right, maybe not. 

"I don't know. Probably at work.." Michael muttered trying to look past the nurse. "How is she?" Michael was anxious. For all he knew Maria could be dying. 

"The girl? Maria, I think she said her name was. She's fine. She just tore up some of her esophagus" the Nurse looked Michael up and down. "So boy, why did you bring her in, and why arnt you at school?" 

"I was paying a get well visit. And To why Im not in school, Figure it out yourself" Michael snapped. 

"Sure..." The Nurse walked off. 

"Wait! May I see her?" Michael called after the retreating lady. 

She turned around. "Fine, but just until we get ahold of her mother." The nurse smiled, maybe she wasnt so bad after all..."She's in room... 154a I believe, but she wont be able to talk..." Michael didn't even hear her. He was already down the hallway and heading towards Maria's room. 

"Hey Maria.." He smiled down at the girl in the bed. Silently she waved and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but air came out. 

"Whats wrong... why cant you speak?" 

"When she was coughing she tore up some of her throat tissue. Her voice was permanently damaged." A young female doctor walked into the room. 

"What?" Michael looked over at the doctor."Will she be ok?.. Like will she be able to talk agian?" 

"For one thing, yes she will be able to talk, her voice will be a bit raspier, a bit lower, and a bit softer ... thankfully someone brought her in" The doctor looked meaningfully at Michael. 

"Yeah..." Michael nodded. 

"Listen, I'm gonna go and try and get ahold of her mother" The doctor smiled and left Michael to talk to his muted friend... 

* * *

A Few days Later 

"Hey Michael" Maria walked over to her new found friend. The doctor was right, her voice had dropped a quater of an octave and she couldnt yell anymore. "Thanks agian... for you know.." 

"Hey no problem" He swung an arm over he shoulder..."Wanna do something... maybe later tonight? Or somethin'?" 

Maria glanced up. "Yeah sure" With that they walked off in differnt directions towards their seperate classes. 

* * *

End


End file.
